


Day Two Hundred Fifty-Seven || Nevermore

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [257]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 19:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Itachi's always been fond of using corvids for his messages, even if they're rather tricky in their tellings. But all Sasuke cares about is making sure the latest contract his brother has found will be worth their while...





	Day Two Hundred Fifty-Seven || Nevermore

Sitting in the corner of his current tavern, Sasuke keeps his back to the walls. Boots propped atop a stout barrel, he leans with folded arms, reclined and hood-drawn. From just beneath the hem, he silently watches the goings-on of the establishment with trained eyes. So far, it’s proven to be a typical tavern. No real disquiet. Just folks in to find a bite to eat and a mug of ale or mead with which to wash it down. A few have rented rooms for the night as he himself has done.

The smells of the kitchen’s spoils are just as thick in the air as the music, roasted meat and baked potatoes slathered with butter just a few of the fine scents that have egged on his appetite. A small band of musicians plays nearby a hearth: lute, flute, drum, and a vocalist all blend together to create a pleasant atmosphere in the warm, cozy belly of the building.

And none seem to mind the mysterious man haunting the corner. A place with such busy crossroads as this one see their share of hooded strangers. And he’s thankful not to be bothered. His business is far from harmful, anyway.

Or...so he’s been told. A handful of details are still missing. Hence his waiting.

Once or twice, a barmaid attempts to offer him food or drink, but he waves them aside, insisting he’s awaiting the arrival of another. Eventually they seem to get the message...but as the hour grows later, Sasuke starts to get...impatient.

And a bit worried.

His brother was meant to be here not long after sundown...and now it’s well into the evening. While he knows Itachi to be capable...something still makes his gut roil with nerves in concern.

That is, until there’s a knock at the window beside him.

Giving the panes a glance, Sasuke’s brows raise a hair, spotting a raven perched along the sill. Its head turns to look at him with one beady, shrewd eye before cawing. After a look to check if anyone’s looking, he opens the window and lets the bird inside, where it perches atop the toe of a boot.

“Ahaw!”

“Well, where is he?” Sasuke asks, arms folding. “Or should I ask what delays him?”

“Master meets with the maiden. Prays for patience. Wait a while, wile away the waxing moon -”

“Oh, can it with your poetry,” the rogue growls, jostling his foot and earning another croak from the bird as it struggles for balance. “Speak plainly or not at all. I tire of your nevermores and tongue twisters.”

Shaking to unruffle its feathers, the messenger seems to glare. “...your client has found him. She insisted on a word, hence the hindrance. Itachi assures it will not be long, and they will arrive together. And reminds you this is a delicate contract.”

“So I’ve heard, and little else. He’d best have more to say than you when he arrives, or I’ll be _vexed_. Tell him that. I’ve no love of being kept in the dark, no matter how _delicate_ this matter supposedly is.”

The avian’s head dips in a nod of understanding, alighting back to the sill before taking off into the night.

The younger brother sighs. So...whoever’s paying their latest wage found him first. And Itachi is far too proper to rush a lady...even if it means tugging at Sasuke’s patience. All he can say is that this better be worth all this running around and secret keeping. He just wants his coin and to be released back to the roads.

Another thirty minutes pass, the lively crowds beginning to thin before the door opens and reveals his brother. Grumbling softly to himself, Sasuke withdraws his propped up feet, leaning forward to brace forearms over his knees.

Beside Itachi, a fully-cloaked figure steps in, face hidden and form largely unknown under the large, draping garment. If he wasn’t previously aware, Sasuke would have a tough time declaring them a woman by look alone...but her gait and stature soon give her away.

So...time to find out what this one wants, and how much she’ll be paying.

It better be worth his effort. Itachi assured him it would be, but...well, Itachi’s more of a bleeding heart than his younger brother. If a client has a good enough sob story, he’ll buy in...even if the pay is a pittance and their time better spent elsewhere.

The pair approach his table, and Sasuke watches as their guest seats herself. It’s done rather primly, and he guesses she’s at least some kind of upper class woman...so at least she should have some coin. Unless she’s somehow found herself destitute.

“This, as I mentioned, is my younger brother Sasuke,” Itachi begins, gesturing. In turn, he gets a nod. “Sasuke, this is our current client. Her name is best not uttered, so you may call her Pearl.”

A dark brow lifts. Pearl…? What sort of alias is that? “...a pleasure,” is all he offers, deciding not to push the issue. “So...what are we to do for you, miss...Pearl?”

“I’ve long been on the run from my father,” she murmurs, half her face still hidden in shadow as she speaks. “When I was young, he declared my life forfeit...and I was forced to flee. But now that I’m grown, I wish to confront him...and attempt to reclaim my inheritance.”

“...and if he refuses?”

“That’s why I’m hiring you. I have a younger sister, upon whom he has pinned his future. But it was I who was firstborn. I’m hoping to simply...scare him into giving me what is rightfully mine. If he finds you two a great enough threat, he may be..._convinced_ to rescind his decision.”

“So...strongarm your inheritance back for you?” Sasuke sits up, arms folding. “And if this plan fails...will you still have _our_ coin?”

Itachi shoots him a look. “Pearl has a savings with which to pay us should things go awry. But ideally, we will succeed...and she will grant us a larger cut. Either way, we will be paid. But we _will_ be giving this our best effort.”

“Never said I’d shirk on it. Just want to be sure we don’t walk away from work empty-handed.”

“I realize this isn’t...ideal,” Pearl offers softly. “But I promise you, as soon as I have the means, you will be handsomely rewarded. And helping me will do far more good than you realize, sirs. I hope, for more than my sake, that we succeed.”

With that enigmatic quip, she takes to her feet. “Forgive me, but...I grow weary, and must return to my companion. We will convene again tomorrow - I will send word, and we shall form our plan in greater detail.”

“Do you not wish to be accompanied?”

“That is kind, but I do not wish to burden you further. I assure you, I will be fine. Until tomorrow, gentlemen.” Curtsying, she retreats to the door and disappears.

After a pause, the brothers exchange a look.

“...I don’t like this,” Sasuke mutters. “There’s something underhanded going on here.”

“You fear we are being misled?”

“Yes. Her request is too vague - she keeps too many secrets.”

“And promises to reveal more tomorrow.”

“...something just...tells me this won’t be so simple. And if we fail? If something goes wrong, and we don’t get the money? I doubt we’ll be properly compensated.”

Itachi just sighs. “Have a little faith, my brother. I, unlike you, have a good feeling about this. Yes, it’s enigmatic...but I am still convinced it will be worth our while.”

Sasuke broods for a moment. “...what does she mean, it will do more good than we know? Who else would a plan like this begin to help?”

“I don’t yet know...but I wager we’ll soon find out. For now, however...best we turn in for the night, and await her correspondence. We need to be rested.”

“...aye.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is...very random, but I wasn't really sure what to do with this prompt (which is...technically yesterday's, but more on that in a moment). Hence going with a classic raven reference! In a sort of...medieval, maybe fantasy sort of universe. I'm not sure yet lol - might do more with this, if I get the chance. As I say with so many of these :'D
> 
> But yes, this is actually yesterday's prompt, and in all honesty, I'll likely be a day behind for...a while. Life is really ramping for me here lately, and I won't have much time to write, so...finding a day to do two drabbles to properly catch up might not happen for a while...and I might even have to fall further behind depending on how things go, BUT! As assured before, I WILL be finishing this one way or another. It just might extend past the end of the year, depending on how life treats me over the next few weeks / months. I just hope you all can be patient, and I'll do my best to make it to the end, whenever the end happens!
> 
> ANYWAY, it's late and I'm veeery tired, so I better call it a night. Thanks for reading!


End file.
